


Claiming A Beta

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Padawan, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity Kink, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: So this is my first time writing the whole Alpha/Beta thing, sorry if its awful. I just wanted to try it out. Enjoy the virgin awkwardness!Ben Solo is an alpha and when his best friend goes missing he's determined to find her. He didn't think he would find her in heat.





	Claiming A Beta

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora hadn’t been to train for a few days now and I was worried. Master Luke had told me she’d just come down with flu to put my mind at ease. I believed she was sick, but perhaps not something like flu. Knowing Cora, she would push herself and still come to training. It had to be something worse. She hadn’t even tried to talk to me through our force connection and that was something that really hurt. I felt lost without her. Even if we were forced apart for the day because of training we would still be in each other’s head, talking to each other before we went to sleep at night. 

I tried to reach out with my mind for her once more but I was met with silence. I sighed, I had to see, had to find out what was wrong. She wouldn’t shut me out like this. I made my way through the Jedi temple, using the force to find her. I turned down a hallway and stopped in my tracks. That smell. It was over powering and completely intoxicating. An unclaimed beta was somewhere down this hallway. And the force had led me down here to find Cora. She was in heat. That’s why she hadn’t been coming to training. 

I told myself to turn around and walk away. There was nothing I could do for her at a time like this. The heat just had to pass. But my alpha instincts were starting to kick in, telling me to claim her. I wanted to. I’d wanted her for my own for a long time now but I didn’t know if she felt the same way. I heard a soft whine from the end of the hall. She could probably smell me as well and that was probably making her heat worse. Without thinking, driven by her scent I stepped closer to the door. I heard more soft whines from inside, her scent stronger the closer I got to her. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. 

“Ben,” came Cora’s voice from behind the door, it was strained and full of need, “please Ben. I need…” she trailed off.  
“What do you need Cora? Let me help you,” I replied.  
“I need you, Ben. Please.”  
I heard a soft moan from inside. I bit my lip trying to decide what to do, trying to cling to self-control. I hesitantly opened the door, slowly pushing it open. Cora was on the small cot, her hand down the front of her robes to alleviate the heat between her legs. Her eyes raked over me, full of want of need. She softly moaned once more, touching herself seemingly doing nothing for her. 

Her scent hit me like a tonne of bricks, fuelling my need for her all over again. I closed the door behind me, heading over to her. My primal urges won out over self-control as I leaned down capturing her lips with mine. She grabbed a fistful of my robes, pulling me down on top of her. I pulled her other hand from her own robes and sucked her fingers clean of her juices, moaning around her slender digits at her taste. Cora whined and her hips bucked against mine, giving me friction I didn’t know I needed until now. I kissed her again, the kiss full of hunger as her tongue came into contact with mine. My lips moved down to her neck, sucking purple marks into her pale flesh. She moaned, her hands desperately tugging at my robes to undress me. 

I tore her robes open, revealing her breasts to me. I continued kissing and nipping at every bit of her flesh that was revealed to me. Cora’s chest started to heave as she became breathless and desperate for my knot. Cora threw my robes to the floor, wrapping her hand around my cock. I growled against her skin, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. I slipped two fingers into her wetness, forcing a loud needy moan from her.  
“Alpha,” she moaned, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thump, “please Alpha.”  
I had to give her some preparation first, neither of us had done this before and had no idea what we were really doing. I would just let what felt right be my guidance. 

Cora’s hips continued to buck into my touch. She needed more and I needed to taste her again. I kissed my way back down her body until I was between her legs. I sunk my teeth into her inner thigh hard enough to leave another claiming mark. One that would deter other alphas, letting them know she had already been claimed and she was all mine. I pressed the flat of my tongue to her clit, licking over it hungrily. She moaned, her hips bucking again. She reached down to tangle her fingers in my hair and push me closer to her heat. I took her legs and positioned them over my shoulders so I could get a better angle. Cora’s nails started to dig into my scalp as I continued to pleasure her with both my fingers and tongue. 

She moaned my name, rutting against my face as she chased her oncoming orgasm. I curled my fingers, earning a louder moan from her so I continued to curl them. Cora started to shake from the intensity as the pleasure continued to build until finally she came with a loud cry. I held her hips down to stop her rutting against my face as. I licked her clean before cleaning my fingers. Cora was breathing heavily, her eyes heavy lidded with lust. She pulled me down for another kiss, wrapping her legs around my waist. She still needed to be filled, still wanted my knot. I rubbed the head of my cock against her clit before coating myself in her juices. I slowly pushed into her, making sure to be extra gentle so that I didn’t hurt her. 

Cora clung to my shoulders, moaning as I continued to push into her. I gave her a few moments to adjust, cupping her cheek and kissing her lovingly. I started off with a gentle pace, getting used to the feeling of being buried inside such a tight, hot, wet space. I groaned against her neck, gripping her hips and pulling her flush against me.   
“M-more, please,” she whined.   
I sped up the pace, both of us moaning at the change. I could see this why this could be considered addicting. I couldn’t get enough of her and it seemed she felt the same way. Cora gently rolled us over so she could be on top, pinning me down beneath her. Bold move for a beta. 

She started to ride me, her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. I gripped her hips, helping to guide her movements as I matched her pace. The sight of her alone was almost enough to make me finish right there. Cora continued to ride me, the small room slowly being filled with the sounds of skin on skin and our moans and groans. With how loud Cora was getting I’m pretty sure someone would stumble across us at any moment but I couldn’t care less with how good this felt. I sat up, capturing her lips with mine once again. I tangled my fingers in her hair and held her close. She kissed along my neck and shoulders, moaning and whining against my skin. 

I pushed her down, one hand around her throat as I resumed my pace. I wanted to make her cum for me again, needed to fill her with my seed. With my free hand I reached between us and found her clit after some blind fumbling. Cora’s hips bucked into my touch and she bit down on her bottom lip. I kept up the erratic pace, rubbing at her clit quickly in the hopes of making her cum quicker. If possible, she began to get even tighter around me and her moans got louder. I guess I was doing something right. A few more strokes and she cried out my name over and over like a mantra. I reached my own climax a few seconds later, letting out a string of loud curses. 

I leaned down to give her a sloppy, tired kiss before slowly pulling out of her. I glanced down, watching my cum drip from her hole. I bit my lip, willing myself not to get aroused again. I collapsed next to her, pulling her into my arms. Cora clung to me, nuzzling into my chest with a few sounds of contentment.   
“Master Luke’s going to kill me,” Cora sighed.  
“He won’t…my mother on the other hand,” I smirked.  
She playful swatted my chest, “don’t even joke about that.”  
“You know they can’t break us apart, not now we’ve bonded. Your mine now.”  
“My alpha,” she smiled, nuzzling back into my chest.   
I began to stroke her hair to calm her further, “my beta.”


End file.
